


Sensible

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux had always been sensible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Padme died because she “lost her will” but for this story’s sake let’s say she died of childbirth.
> 
> written for the tfa-kink prompt:   
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4032005#cmt4032005

Hands shaking, he inhales deeply. Hux had learned to separate his truths from his dreams, too many times has he jolted from his dreams only to wake up an already exhausted Kylo.

Although Hux doesn’t understand, the effects are evident. Ever since Kylo became pregnant, he had become more volatile on a different way. He panics and had grown weaker by the day. He told himself he didn’t care, at first.

Sure, he was committed to helping Kylo deliver the baby. After everything, he can more than provide for the child’s needs. But he watched Kylo slowly go mad. His strength fails him as as his sanity slips. Hux’ resolve crumbles with him. He couldn’t stand watching Kylo wither.

He told himself he’ll only help Kylo escape, make it as if he didn’t had any. But he couldn’t let Kylo go alone. Surprising himself, and Kylo, he stepped to the undocumented shuttle with Kylo, with barely anything they left.

Hux had been surprised that Kylo knew how to find a really obscure planet on the outer rims. Somewhere on an unknown systems. Perhaps, playing hide and seek runs in the family.

That had been months ago.

It’s hard for Hux to think love and Kylo in the same sentence.

He walks with him everyday, making sure he gets the exercise he insists he needs.

It’s hard for Hux to to think that he loves something aside from himself.

He brings him meals everyday though, making him meals, deciding to make it all himself when Kylo got too tired to even stand for a few minutes.

It’s hard for Hux to think of having feelings towards Kylo aside from pity.

He combs Kylo’s hair as he helps him bathe, leaving kisses on trails of kisses on his skin.

It’s hard for Hux to think he loves Kylo.

He holds him close at night, hoping they’ll be alright in the end.

He’s been plagued by nightmares every day, of Kylo dying, leaving him alone with their child. Hux can’t stand it. He heard whispers on his head. It took a while before he recognize them. It was **_Snoke_**.

Telling him he’s the sensible one.

Promising him reprieve and protection.

Promising him that Kylo will live.

But Kylo had been afraid, exhausted and near mad at the Finalizer. Right now he’s calmer than Hux ever thought he could be. Although his constant exhaustion may have something to do with that.

It’s eight months now. A month to go, but Kylo didn’t wake up today. His eyes fluttered, he moaned, whining as if trying to fight his way to consciousness.

The voice is louder than ever as his fear eats him. He can feel cold hard truths stuck on the back of his throat.

_Come back._

_Snoke can save him._

Hux had always been sensible.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they received the detected of an unknown ship asking for permission to enter their territory had been tense. It was almost unbelievably quiet when transmission came.

No one believed the transmission until the former General came out carrying his son. Too pale to still be living, a dead weight on the general's shoulders. He had nearly tugged his son away, if only he wasn't afraid of breaking him.

It's been years since he last saw him.

He had blindly volunteered to accompany Rey's rescue with Finn, off to incapacitate and destroy the Starkiller Base, secretly hoping to come across his son. But it's as if he's been erased by the order. There were no trace nor any mention of his son no the infamous Kylo Ren.

He had feared the worst. Maybe they're finally done with Ben, had they disposed him like he's nothing. He didn't had any time to dwell, being chased down by several Knights of Ren, saved only by the awakening of Rey's force. Rey had a dislocated shoulder and Finn is barely conscious.

But Ben's here now, in the arms of the missing general Finn told them about.

Ben had been a child when he last saw him. Sad to go, filled with conflict that Han hadn't know about, but his Ben. Han can only take careful steps towards general, his eyes lingering on the obvious bump covered in a blanket.

Caressing his son’s face, relieved that he’s real. He’ll fear for the unknown later.

It’s sheer luck that Luke and Rey had been back a few days ago. They moved swift. Kylo, had apparently been a war zone between light and dark forces and being pregnant has taken a lot of toll on his already stressed body. Leia had almost strapped him on a force suppressor after learning the truth.

They didn’t know what to do with the former General. Han couldn’t help but volunteer Chewie to watch over him though. Having the same fear reflected on his eyes.

Ben woke up, eyes hazed and clouded, he didn’t know where he was but he was whining for his companion. Han nods to him, urging him to comfort his son, something that he has long forgotten how to do.

Han was numb. It was different kind of fear when Ben was being born. Now he’s just numb and confused. How is one supposed to feel when seeing your unresponsive son cut open. Hux threw a fit after learning of the risks.

He wouldn’t even listen when told about how it’s only harming Ben and the baby, the longer they wait. He didn’t stop pacing until they all heard the unmistakable beep of the monitor.

1… 2...

Han could throw up.

44… 45...

He’s counting every moment. Because that beep would stop. It would beep again, showing off the strong and willful heart of his son.

78... 79…

Hux was by the bedside, Luke, Rey and the medical droids opted to ignore him. Leia had been there.

112… 113…

Han can’t move. Because it’s not real.

His eyes widened, and then he’s running. Because the heart monitor is beeping again. It was feeble but constant.

Alive.

Hux was smoothing Ben’s forehead.

“He has a strong will to live.” He heard Rey say beside him.


End file.
